


Spoiled

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Wetting, little!riko, little!yoshiko/yohane, messing, mommy!dia, mommy!you, riko and yohane are spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Yohane and Riko want attention and are spoiled.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I did not mean to make it this long, I kept getting more ideas. It was going to be about 2000 words but that clearly didn't happen  
2\. I've already planned my next story already and I'm writing it right now as we speak  
3\. I think I'm too far gone into making ABDL fics for love live ._.

Yohane has always drank out a baby bottle. When she thought she grew out of it, she goes back to it. It never falls. But no one knows that until she started dating Dia. Dia came over to her home so she can help Yohane with her homework. Yohane forgot to put her bottle in her hiding spot and left it in her nightstand drawer. While Yohane went to get refreshments, Dia decided to look through Yohane’s nightstand and found the bottle. Only reason why she did it was because Yohane kept nervously looking at it and she thought she was hiding drugs. 

Dia kept knowing this fact really low key. So low key that she referenced the fact that Yohane was still using a baby bottle until the age of 5 to her mom a few times. Her mom would tell Dia many embarrassing stories of Yohane’s youth to her. Using the knowledge she gathered about Yohane as a baby, she set up a house date with Yohane to expose her to the fact she knows her secret. She had baby toys, toys she played with as a baby she got from her mom, diapers, pacifiers, bottles, and clothing. 

Yohane was really embarrassed at first but ended up liking being treated like a baby. Once Yohane and Dia moved into an apartment together, Yohane showed her true colors to Dia. At the start, Yohane liked getting spoiled while also being mildly bratty. Once they had their own space, she was really bratty and mean. She would throw random tantrums, throw anything and everything she can get her hands on, and be mean to her little friend Riko. 

This day just happened to be a day where Yohane was deep in little space. Dia had just changed Yohane into a pull up since she was going to bathe her soon. So there was no need for a thicker diaper. Yohane decided that she wasn’t going to use her diaper so she took it off. She was wearing an overall skirt and a regular t-shirt. Dia didn’t see this and went to the other room. Yohane stood in the middle of the floor, legs open, and peed on the floor without hesitation. 

Yohane innocently sucked her thumb waiting for Dia to come back and see her wetting the floor. Dia did come back and saw her little girl peeing on the floor. Dia knows that Yohane has full control over her bladder so she knows Yohane is doing this on purpose. 

“What are you doing?!” Dia yelled. 

“Baby go pee pee.” Yohane said forming a devilish smile. 

“You don’t go on the floor! You go in your diaper or the potty!” Dia felt like she was going to bust a blood vessel. Yohane finished and ran out of the room while making a fart noise with her mouth. Dia was stuck having to clean up the floor and she was pissed. Yohane was nice enough not to go on the carpet. Or mess on the floor for that matter. But she makes sure that if she messes her diaper that she makes it really messy. To annoy Dia. 

Once Dia was done cleaning, she ran for Yohane. “Bath. Now.” Yohane swallowed something and started to scream. 

“No! No!” Dia started taking Yohane’s clothes off and Yohane was putting up a fight. Kicking, punching, biting, and screaming. Dia management to get her clothes off and handcuffed her hands and ankles. With her little still screaming and shouting she put her in the bath. 

Yohane calmed down once in the tub. Dia undid the handcuffs and let her little play with bath toys. This was one of the few times Yohane was calm doing something. Dia would have punished Yohane but Yohane knows that they were expected her little friend Riko for Dia to watch her. Riko does non-sexual age regression and Dia doesn’t want to make Riko uncomfortable. 

With her little girl clean and dried, she tied her down to the changing table. Yohane likes to get off the table and run around the apartment naked so Dia has to tie her to the table now. 

Dia picked out a black baby dress with text that says little sinner on it that’s really short so her diaper would be on full display. Along with the biggest and thickest diaper they have. Once she was diapered and dressed, she put a pacifier clip with a pacifier and clipped it to the collar of the dress. Dia put Yohane in the playpen and started cooking some lunch for Yohane and Riko. 

On que, the doorbell rang. Dia made her way to the door and was greeted to You and Riko. Riko was wearing a pink sweater and a floral skirt and had her hair in a low twin ponytail. 

“Hello there, You-san and Riko-san. Come in.” Dia smiled letting her friends in. 

“Thank you for this, Dia-chan! I know it was a little last minute when I asked you to watch Riko-chan today. My work is making me come into work today and Riko-chan has been in little space more and more often.” You said as she handed Dia Riko’s diaper bag. 

“It’s no trouble at all You-san. Is she wearing one now?” Dia said as she was being given the bag. 

“Not right now but I left some smaller ones in there. I put some change of clothing in there too. She has been having a little bit of difficulty asking to go and sometimes leads to accidents. Make sure she takes a small nap at some point, she didn’t sleep well last night. I know Yoshiko-chan is a real handful but try not to have her yell and scream too much. Riko has been really anxious lately.” You is really protective of her little girl knowing she had a rough past. 

“Understood. Do you know when you will be let out of work? Or should I prepare a bed for her?” 

“I hope I will be let out no later than 10. I’ll text you if I’m going to be later than that. I have her night medication in there and morning just in case. Both are taken at 8. The morning one after breakfast and the night one after some warm milk.” Riko went over to You and clinged to her. 

“Any specific bedtime? Or the usual?” 

“The usual but the medicine should put her to sleep before then. She also started enjoying calming piano music to help ease her mind to sleep. She likes it low and near a nightstand or something. If it’s not too much to ask to put her in a thicker diaper for when she sleeps that would be awesome.” You pat Riko’s head. 

“Never too much to ask. I wish for you to be safe at work You-san. If anything happens I’ll be sure to inform you immediately.” 

“Alright then, I’ll be heading out now. Be a good girl ok baby girl!” You gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out. Dia closed the door and walked Riko to the playpen. Yohane was playing with some toy cars with her pacifier in her mouth. 

“Want me to help you in?” Dia asked. Riko nodded and held her arms out. Dia has the strength to carry Riko and Yohane now more easier since she carried them frequently. Dia lifted her into the playpen and nicely sat her down. “Lunch is almost ready so sit tight ok?” 

Simple nod was her response. Riko crawled over to Yohane since the toys were mostly by her. She picked up two dolls and quietly played with them to herself. Yohane like having Riko over when they are in little space but she really enjoyed picking on her. Yohane grabbed a doll out her hand and throw it outside the pen. Normally Riko would take it like a big girl and ask to have it back from a caregiver. But, not this time. 

Riko started cry to herself over it. She didn’t want to make a scene of it but was still hurt by it. Her cries didn’t go unheard by her caregiver. Dia rushes over. “Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” Riko got up, ran to her caregiver and hugged her. “Shh, it’s ok. Auntie Dia is here. Want to tell me what happened?” 

“Y-Yocchan…” Riko pointed at her. Honestly Yohane was taken aback by this, normally Riko would fight back or not do anything. 

“Want to come sit at the table? Your lunch is about to be ready.” Dia suggested thinking it would be a good idea to have her undivided attention if the two were together. Riko buried her face into Dia’s chest and nodded. “Alright let’s get you up.” 

Dia picked her up and put her in her seat. She gave Riko her lunch of a boiled egg sandwich with a sippy cup full of apple juice. Yohane wanted her mommy’s attention. Luckily for Yohane, she preplanned for this. Before her bath, she ate some laxative chocolate she hidden from Dia. Only enough for it to not be uncomfortable to go but enough to make it messy. She wasn’t feeling it yet but it will happen soon. 

Yohane crawled over to the side of the pen and waited for Dia to come get her for lunch. Dia noticed Yohane being quieter than usual. She knows she’s up to something. Dia got her baby out and sat her down at her high chair. No fighting this time. Dia has prepared chicken and peas baby food and a bottle of milk she prepared a while before. Yohane ate her food. She doesn’t even like baby food peas. Still no fighting. Before Dia nursed Yohane, she put Riko back into the playpen. Yohane was very obedient whenever she gets nurses but something was off Dia kept thinking to herself. 

She was put back in the pen and she started feeling it. Riko was drawing in a sketchbook and Dia went over and watched her. The perfect distraction she needed. Once Dia’s body wasn’t facing her, her plan unfold. She got on her knees once she knows she can’t hold it and messes herself. It was quiet going out but it smelled. Riko noticed it first. 

“Yocchan!” Riko point to her with a look of disgust. Dia looked over and saw Yohane messing herself. 

Dia got over to her little. “Aww eww. This is why you were so quiet.” She controlled her volume but her voice was still had anger in it. “Sweetie do you mind staying here? Or do you want to come with me?” 

“Stay.” Riko did not want to smell anymore of that mess. 

“Ok, call me if you need anything and I’ll just be in the other room with the door open if you feel the need to come in.” Dia lifted Yohane up by the armpits and ran her over to the changing table. Yohane has this smug look on her face that really pissed Dia off. 

It’s been about 15 minutes and they haven’t come back. Riko can’t hear Dia’s threats but she can hear Yohane laughing. But that wasn’t on her mind. Riko felt the need to go. Without her diaper on, she can’t freely go. She figured that they might finish soon so she can ask Dia to take her to the bathroom. But as the minutes pass, the more she felt the need. Riko stood up and looked at the direction of the room Dia was in. She had started doing a dance. 

Riko wanted to ask and not have an accident but she can’t get out of the pen. It was too tall for her to step out of without possibly having an accident. She was nervous about yelling out for Dia too. It was at this moment that she realized she couldn’t hold it anymore. She held herself and had her legs close for dear life. It didn’t stop the leaking she was having. 

Right when she thought Dia might be coming back, she heard Yohane‘s sudden and loud crying. It startled her enough for her to start letting go. She tried to stop but she couldn’t. It rushed down her legs wetting her skirt and her socks. She started crying. 

Dia has just put Yohane into a ‘timeout’ when she heard Riko’s cries. She ran over and saw she had an accident. “Oh sweetie, it’s ok. Accidents happen. Let's get you cleaned up, ok?” Dia opened the pen and let Riko out of the puddle she made. She quickly cleaned it up and took off Riko’s wet socks, panties, and skirt into a bag so she can clean it. She was taken to the bathroom and took off the rest of her clothing. 

Dia tied up Riko’s hair so it wouldn’t get wet and bathed her. Riko calmed down and played with the bath toys. Dia happily played and washed Riko. “I’m going to get some towels ok? Stay right here.” Dia walked out and went to the closet. Before she came back, she went to check on her naughty baby girl. Her arms over her head cuffed to the bars of her crib and her ankles cuffed to the sides so her legs were open. Tears running down her face with a pacifier gag in her mouth that muffled her cries. But her eyes were clouded with lust. Dia had put Yohane into a punishment for her behavior. 

Yohane had a special toy inside her diaper that Dia had control over. Yohane had on a very pink and girly maid themed onesie with a fluffy skirt that had matching gloves, socks and bonnet. She absolutely hates pink and girly outfits since she was more into black and gothic outfits. With this in mind, Dia had a small collection of clothing Yohane would hate being seen in for these kind of purposes. Yohane had a pink princess diaper on with a pink cloth padding on top so her diaper butt looks bigger and to muffle the sounds coming from her diaper. 

“This is what happens when you’re naughty. I’m going to bring Riko in here so be a good baby.” Dia had a remote in her hand and switched it off. Yohane’s eyes widened and struggled to get out of the handcuffs. More muffled cries and whimpers followed. Dia put a blanket over the top of the crib and dimmed the lights in the room. 

Dia returned to Riko and got her out of the tub. Once she was dried off, Dia wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the nursery. Dia placed her gently on the changing table and unwrapped the towel. Riko looked a little fussy and upset. Dia took some out a change of clothes and a pacifier from Riko’s diaper bag. “Do you want your binky?” Dia held up her favorite pacifier. 

Riko nodded and took it from Dia. She was still upset even with her pacifier. “What’s wrong sweetie? Do you want to talk about it?” Dia rubbed Riko’s head to comfort her. Riko was close to crying. 

“Riko w-want m-mommy baba.” This was a first for Dia. She had no idea what she wanted. 

“How about after I get you changed we call mommy, ok?” Dia thinks she wants to talk to her mommy. Riko nodded. “Alright sweetie.” Dia smiled and starting putting Riko in a diaper. The diaper was thick but it didn’t give a big diaper butt. It had little paws that changed color when wet. Dia put her in white tights and a little pink dress with a fluffy skirt with ruffles. She also did her hair into a two high ponytails. 

“Yocchan sleeping?” Riko looked and point over at the crib. Yohane was quiet the whole time. 

“Well, yes, she should be sleeping. But if she isn’t, I’ll know. Speaking of which, it’s almost time for you to take a nap ok?” Dia lifted Riko off the table. 

“Want mommy baba!” Riko was getting upset again. Dia still has no idea what she wanted. 

“Let’s go to the living room first.” Riko clinged to Dia. A silent way of her saying she wanted to be carried. Dia picked her up so her head was on top of her shoulder. She sat down on the couch with Riko on top of her and taking out her phone and calling You. 

“Hello? Dia-chan? Is everything ok?” You picked up quickly. 

“Yeah, we’re ok. Riko just wanted to talk to you.” Dia handed the phone to Riko. 

“Mommy?” 

“Riko-chan! Did you miss me?” 

“Riko want mommy baba!” 

“You can’t have it now! I’m not there silly! Do you mind giving the phone to Dia-chan?” Riko handed the phone back. “Did she ask you for that by any chance?” 

“She has, what is it?” 

“Well, she’s, uhh, asking to suck on my nipple.” 

“Oh? When did she start doing that?” 

“A while ago I think? She kinda just started doing it one day. I think she started doing it for the bonding part of it. She normally wants to when she wants to nap so she might be sleepy right now. Try giving her a bottle with warm milk and it should have the same effect.” 

“Interesting, ok I’ll try. You’re 5 months along right?” 

“Just about! Alright I gotta get back to work. Talk to ya soon!” 

“Take care You-san.” The call ended there. Riko looked up at Dia with eyes full of disappointment. 

“No mommy baba?” The innocence and sadness in her voice hurts a little. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie. That’s just between you and your mommy. How about a nap? I gotta get Yoshiko up if you want to sleep in there.”  
“Here.” Riko processes to try to lay down on the couch. 

“Ok sweetie. I’ll warm up some milk for you.” Dia got up and prepares a bottle for her. She can faintly hear the cries of her baby girl. She turned the remote on before leaving the room with Riko. So she expecting cries of lust or fake crying but this cry was a cry of genuine sadness. Yohane never cries in little space about genuine sadness. Dia got worried. 

“Riko sweetie, can you wait a little bit?” She quietly asked. Riko can hear the worry in her voice and was quick to agree. Dia ran to the nursery and removed the blanket on top of the crib. What was once eyes of lust turned into the eyes of pain and sadness. Dia turned the remote off while she lowered the crib bar and took the pacifier gag out of her mouth. Yohane cried out. Dia couldn’t figure out what was wrong. It wasn’t the first time they have done this or even is the limit of what they do. 

“What’s wrong baby girl?” Once she got the cuffs off, Yohane tightly hugged her and buried her head in her chest as she cried. “Were the cuffs too tight?” Yohane shook her head. Dia felt around the diaper Yohane was wearing. “Then, did you get a diaper rash?” Again she shook her head. “How about we get you out of this and then you tell me what’s wrong?” A small nod. 

Dia picked Yohane and put her on the changing table. She took off all the clothing off her then opened her diaper. There was a bit of a mess in there along with it being really wet. With the toy out and put on the side to be cleaned later, Dia got right to work cleaning her up. Yohane was still crying but has calmed down a bit when put on the table. She was put into her favorite diaper, a simple kitty print on it then into a regular black cat onesie with the hood having ears on it. 

“What’s wrong baby girl?” Dia asked as she zipped up the onesie. 

“I-I want mommy’s attention!” Dia was almost taken aback. She was trying to give the littles in her care the equal amount of attention. Then she remembered both of the littles in her care are spoiled with attention. 

“Oh baby. You know I love you. Don’t get me wrong, I love Riko too but, you’re my baby. Nothing will change that fact.” Yohane smiled like a dork hearing that. She felt happy. Dia smiled back at her and picked her up and brought her to the rocking chair in the living room. Riko was long asleep with her pacifier in her mouth. Yohane was in a fetal position on the rocking chair and looked exhausted. 

Dia prepared a bottle of chocolate milk for Yohane in her favorite cat printed bottle. She didn’t finished it before falling asleep. Dia took advantage of both of them sleeping and took care of her needs, did the laundry, clean the dishes, clean up the nursery, and start cooking dinner. The littles started to wake up to the smell of food. Their little yawns were enough for Dia to know they have woken up.  
They had a pleasant dinner together and Yohane behaving on her own to Dia’s surprise. The littles even played nicely together also to Dia’s surprise. Even when they were eating some strawberries, Yohane nicely gave Riko one of her strawberries when Riko dropped one of hers. Dia liked Yohane being nice for a change. It reminded her of the time when Yohane first decided to commit to the ABDL lifestyle. It’s been a few years since then but was happily remembering it. She was even being good when her and Riko were getting their diapers changed. Yohane would normally wanted to be changed first or try to run away but she patiently waited her turn. 

Yohane slowly got out of little space for a livestream she had planned that night. She got into cosplay for her stream. She was a professional model/cosplayer and streams playing video games and art. Riko was still in little space and Dia continued to care for her. Yohane finished her stream and changed into shorts and a hoodie. Dia was sitting on the rocking chair with Riko on her lap sleeping peacefully. 

“Want to switch? I can watch her.” Yohane whispered. It wasn’t uncommon Yohane would watch Riko when it was this late. 

“Yeah, that would be great. You-san messaged me that she’s on her way.” Yohane took Riko from her and took her spot on the rocking chair. She took out her phone and softly played some piano music and slowly rocked back and forth. Riko made a little noise and was starting to open her eyes. 

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s ok.” She rubbed her cheek with her thumb smiling while softly hushed her to sleep. Riko did fall back to sleep not before she lightly grabbed onto Yohane’s hoodie. Dia knows that Yohane is a switch but it’s not everyday she gets to watch this beautiful scene playing out in front of her. 

They did have a talk about marriage and having kids before and Yohane was on board about getting married but was turned off at the mention of having kids. It wasn’t because she was a little or worrying about being a good parent, it was because she didn’t have the want for kids. Dia does want kids in the future but they agreed that they will wait until they are officially married to have that talk again. But what Dia doesn’t know is that they will have that talk sooner then she thinks. 

Dia told You that the door is open and she can let herself in. You entered the apartment quietly. “Hello?” 

The two looked at the direction of the door. “Hello You-san, how was work?” 

“Not bad, not bad. How was my little girl?” You walked up to Yohane and Riko. 

“Perfectly fine, she did have an accident but she’s been fine over than that.” 

“Ok good. Alright, let’s her to the car.” You was about to pick up Riko when Dia stopped her. 

“How about we take her?” 

“Oh uhh, sure. I guess that would be a better idea haha.” They got Riko into You’s pickup truck and waved goodbye. The couple went into their bed and sat next to each other. 

“Was it true when you said you love me no matter what?” 

“Of course it’s true. No matter how bratty or spoiled you are, you are my one and only.”

“Then…” Yohane got on top of Dia. “How about you show me.” 

They laid under the covers naked while embracing each other. The love they shared with each can be felt through the room. Yohane moved to lay on her stomach. “I love you Dia and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“I love you too Yoshiko. I want nothing more than to have you by my side.” 

“So you don’t mind me asking,” Yohane took out a small box from under her pillow and opened it to reveal a ring. “If you will marry me?” 

Dia was surprised and happy that she started tearing up. “Yes, I will marry you.” They kissed happily. Yohane put the ring on Dia’s ring finger, a perfect fit. Even if this wasn’t the most romantic proposal ever but they prefer this.

**Author's Note:**

> Some contracts on YouRiko: 
> 
> You and Riko have been doing this for years but they weren't official. So You ended up getting a boyfriend, he didn't understand why they do this but still stayed. You found out she got pregnant by him and he was like "lol nope, I ain't raising no baby" and left. Leaving You heartbroken. Riko and You decided to officially start dating and to keep the baby. 
> 
> You didn't need to know this but I wrote it here in case someone wants to ask about.


End file.
